a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a structure for quickly clipping an advertising curtain, and more particularly, to a concept of combination of a first frame and a second frame for forming a guide-groove space and a clipping space, wherein a fastener includes a compressible portion with two ends abutting against sidewalls of the guide-groove space formed by the first and second frames such that the first and second frames can firmly join due to the guide-groove space being pushed to expand.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
With regards to a medium or large type of advertising curtains, huge, shock and eye-catching makers in a long distance can be provided, and moreover, advertisement can be impressed particularly in a playground, in an exhibition hall, on a building curtain or on an external wall of a huge building. The advertising curtains are the enterprise and the consortium's most favorite way to advertise, and can be focused on by consumers. Currently, the medium or large type of advertising curtains have been developing well and become key business advertising practitioners focus on developing. However, referring to FIG. 1, a traditional advertising curtain is exhibited by multiple frames A composing a skeleton of required advertisement. Each of the frames A is provided with a frame groove B. An advertising curtain C is provided with eye-shaped holes, at a periphery of the advertising curtain C, tied on the frame grooves B in the frames A by ropes C1 such that the advertising curtain C can be pulled to exhibit in a flat way and can be fastened on the frames A.
With regards to the medium or large type of advertising curtains, the process to pull, expand or fasten the advertising curtain C using the ropes C1 to tie the advertising curtain C on the frame groove B in the frame A is time-consuming. The way to tie the ropes C1 is concerned with the durability of the tying between the advertising curtain C and the ropes C1. However, when the advertising curtain C is impacted by wind forces in different directions, the whole sheet of the advertising curtain C bears relatively high wind resistance. The instant reaction stress due to the shock or movement of the advertising curtain C causes the ropes C1 and the eye-shaped holes C2 at the periphery of the advertising curtain C to bear high instant stress of wind resistance. The high instant destructive tension or stress would lead the rope C1 or the eye-shaped holes C2 at the periphery of the advertising curtain C to be broken. However, the problems cannot be only solved by the tying fashion of the rope C1. Aerial works are required for follow-up maintenance. This causes the maintenance to be difficult, dangerous and cost-consuming.
In practice, the whole frames A could be bent or deformed and the medium or large type of the advertising curtain could have the skeleton to be damaged or collapsed because the advertising curtain C hardly bears the high instant destructive tension of wind resistance, that is, the wind resistance impacted on a surface of the advertising curtain C, which directly passes to the whole frames A.